Righow
Righow (IPA: /'rɪghaʊ̯/ or /'rioʊ̯/; Oceana: /'ʁiçoʊ̯/) is a Lovian village in the state of Oceana, in the Southern Wine Region district. Righow is located in the Central Hill Land west of Vrabelvrutke. It is the largest settlement of the Oceana Wine Region. The official nickname of the village is Oceana Rio, which refers to the Oceana pronunciation and the fact that it is the capital of the Oceana Wine Region. Unlike the name suggests, Righow does not have a very vibrant clubbing life. History For a long time after its establishment in the late nineteenth century, Righow remained a small hamlet with a mainly agrarian function. In 1953, a nickel mine was founded near Righow, and the settlement started to grow. In 1966, a small quantity of bauxite was found near Righow, but no mining activities were initiated. When the George Daditsh Mine near Sternaw closed in 1975, many locals from Sternaw were moved to Righow to make a start on the bauxite mining activities. Meanwhile, Righow set up plans to support local vineyards. Unlike Sternaw, the hamlet was not supported financially, and used any mining profit for this purpose. When the bauxite mining deemed no longer profitable in the eighties, Righow already could support itself on nickel mining and wine production, preventing a population exodus as had been seen in Sternaw. Demographics Of the 1,139 inhabitants of the Southern Wine Region district, 541 live in Righow. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Righow was 541 white (100%); ethnically there were 427 Oceana (78,9%), 56 Lovians (10,4%), 24 Slovaks (4,4%), 17 Limburgish people (3,1%), 9 Romanians (1,7%), 4 Dutch people (0,7%), 2 Poles (0,4%), and 2 others (0,4%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 377 English (69,9%), 132 Oceana (24,4%), 11 Limburgish (2%), 10 Slovak (1,8%), 9 Romanian (1,7%), and 2 other (0,4%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 427 Roman Catholic (78,9%), 9 Romanian Orthodox Christian (1,7%), 4 Dutch Protestant (0,7%), 2 United Protestant (0,4%), 2 other (0,4%), and 97 with no religious affiliation (17,9%). Environment Righow is located in the Oceana Wine Region. On the hillside, vineyards are a common feature of the landscape. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 80 meters high. Of the 1,677 functioning registrated buildings in Righow, 274 have a residential designation, 944 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 72 have a religious designation, 91 are shops or services buildings, 72 are governmental buildings, and 224 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Righow are employed in the agricultural sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 315 (61,2%), of which 97 have no registrated jobs (30,8%) and 14 are unemployed (2,8%). Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Righow is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 22: Hurbanova to Newmouth (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 23: Newmouth to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers). The following bus stops lie within Righow's zone of habitation: Drauf Hill, Righow Church Street, and Righow Street. A bus stop shared with Sternaw is Alcest Road. References and notes Category:Village Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana